


A little too much

by creamcreme



Category: NPOT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcreme/pseuds/creamcreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>笃伊PWP，2000字。今日份的没羞没臊……</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little too much

远野走过去，坐下。  
“想养条狗，”他若有所思地说。  
“起来……”  
“干嘛？”  
“起来，”伊蔵说，“我再做一组。”  
伊蔵刚做完一组俯卧撑。远野坐在伊蔵凹下去的腰上，咧嘴笑着，扭了几下。他伸手摸伊蔵毛毛的脑袋。  
“你继续啊，”黑发男人毫不在意地说，“我又不沉……”  
伊蔵喊道：“死沉死沉的！”  
远野分开一条腿跨在伊蔵腰侧，胸贴后背地趴下，整个人叠在伊蔵身上。他的手掌盖在伊蔵手背上，手指细长、好看，骨节柔美。那只手抬起来，轻轻托伊蔵的下巴。  
“这样行吧？”  
远野的手指在他下巴上乱摸，伊蔵挺起身，又做了几个俯卧撑。感觉有硬东西顶在屁股上，不由得浑身发软。  
“啊呀，对不起。”远野毫无诚意地说，“又硬了……”  
远野简直像架机器，会随处发情的那种。伊蔵有一次被他整整抽插了一个小时，被干得失控，浑身一塌糊涂，脑子都要被情欲烧坏了。要是每次都由着远野干，伊蔵觉得自己迟早死掉。可是看着那张比女人还漂亮的脸上欲求不满的委屈神色，伊蔵又实在受不了。  
此刻远野趴在他背上，嘴唇在他后颈呵着。  
“笨蛋……”那声音低沉、麻酥酥的。“看到你锻炼的样子，不知怎么的，又想干你了。”  
“现、现在？”  
“都怨袴田的大屁股蹭来蹭去，我都硬得受不了了……”  
远野的手勾在他屁股上，伊蔵忍不住塌腰，翘起屁股填满远野的手掌。远野手摸下去，扩张着敏感的洞口，因为情欲的高涨而已经微微松软，伊蔵喘了一口，肩膀耸起，额头抵在交叠的小臂上。  
“啧，”远野仍旧趴在他身上，像狗交媾的姿势，硬热的肉棒贴着伊蔵的屁股，“湿了啊。”  
伊蔵脸红得要滴血，“真的？”  
“嗯。”广岛人的耳垂被舌头顶了两下，敏感得他直缩脖子，骚动地蜷成一团，“原来袴田也这么想被我干……”  
轻笑声从脑后传来，伊蔵想象此刻远野脸上的表情。那必定是要燃尽他，充满掠夺欲望的细长眼睛。优美的面庞下藏了不少残酷或下流的小念头，远野笑颜极动人，伊蔵肯为他去做任何事。  
远野的手绕到他胸前，揉着厚实的胸板。伊蔵哼了一声。  
“真淫荡，”远野在他耳边说，“乳头都硬了。”  
他两根手指夹着广岛人胸前充血硬挺的肉丁，用指腹仔细揉搓。伊蔵半扇胸肌都被扯动，乳头的感觉又痛又爽，被远野捏得热热的，红肿起来，有点发痒。  
“呼……”伊蔵忍不住扭动，“另一个、也要……”  
“自己揉。”  
“不……”  
伊蔵哀叫着，发情大狗般撒娇，远野嗤笑着探上手来，如他所愿，玩着另一边麻酥酥的乳头。  
“现在舒服了吗？”  
“……舒服……”  
伊蔵小声说，远野在他体内的手指加到三根，滋滋地翻搅起来。  
“听说，”远野说，“男人三根手指的宽度就是下面的直径。”  
“胡说，”伊蔵满头汗水地喘息着，“你比这个、大多了……”  
远野笑得凤眼眯起。  
“很大吗？你喜欢吗，袴田？”  
“喜欢远野的肉棒……”  
“想要我进去吧？”  
远野一手握伊蔵勃起的肉棒，一边腾腰让自己的前端戳在伊蔵的入口。伊蔵满脸绯红，热得头顶冒汽，饥渴得受不了了：  
“……想要……”  
“嗯，那么想要吗？”  
远野一边给他打手枪一边款款地甩腰，肉棒抽打在伊蔵结实的两瓣屁股上。伊蔵被刺激得臀肉一缩一缩，小洞翕张，被远野坏心撩拨得肉棒淌水，忍耐不住地呻吟：  
“快、快点……呼……快进来！”  
“进去之后，”远野慢条斯理，扶着肉棒塞进小穴前头，让伊蔵差点流着眼泪瘫掉，“这次你自己动吧，袴田？”  
“呜呜、好……”  
近在咫尺间的肉棒几番要戳进又滑开，伊蔵忍得浑身打颤，大腿内侧都哆嗦着，在远野终于奖赏般把肉棒填进来时爽得眼冒金星：  
“……哈、进来了……好……呜……好大……”  
远野得意地一寸寸往里顶，紧窄炙热的肉壁被一点点凿开，嵌到最深处，伊蔵舒服得口水都流出来了，主动扭腰摆臀：  
“啊……啊……顶……哈……顶到了……”  
“笨蛋，爽到了？”  
“爽……嗯……爽……啊……呼、太爽了……”  
伊蔵腰力强韧，动得快极了，一下比一下厉害，用男人的肉棒结结实实操干着自己。远野趴在他背后，又是笑又是喘，两手握着伊蔵小麦色的精壮腰肢。  
“笨蛋，真能动……真是淫荡……”  
伊蔵放着胆子问，“你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，”远野异常温柔地俯下来，冰凉的黑发垂在伊蔵汗湿的肩膀上。  
“最喜欢袴田了……”  
这让广岛人差点没了力气，被远野抱着狠狠顶了几下，大腿发抖，肉棒一股一股射出精液，低吼着达到高潮。高潮后的肉穴敏感得要命，远野还没发泄，搂着他的腰缓慢地律动着。  
“……不……不舒服……”  
伊蔵皱眉求饶，刚刚剧烈情事过后腰杆要命地酸软，没法反抗远野。远野把他翻了个面，让伊蔵看他的脸，同时一根手指贴上伊蔵颤抖的嘴唇。  
“嘘……等等，等等就舒服了。”  
远野超级持久。伊蔵又钻动几下，认命地平静下来，被远野顶得直哼哼。  
远野微笑着问他：  
“现在舒服了吗？”  
“里面……”伊蔵眼睛有点模糊，蠕动嘴唇告诉远野，“……里面太热了……”  
远野歪头，“热吗？”  
当然热，他的肉棒快被红肿滚烫的小穴含到融化。远野坏心地用力干了几下，伊蔵受不了地沙哑尖叫起来，“……别、啊……”  
“要我慢慢干吗？”  
“呼……呜……”  
“袴田最骚的地方都被磨得肿起来了，”远野猛地俯身，美艳的脸上满是笑意，“必须要温柔一点。”  
伊蔵没法反驳，听得耳朵都要着火了，两颊烫红，身体被带得不停摇晃。  
“果然是笨蛋，”看广岛人眼睛半开半闭，爽到瞳孔失焦，远野低笑一声，“要我射在里面吗？嗯？”  
远野射在伊蔵小腹上，拉过伊蔵的手强迫他沾了一点精液塞进嘴里去尝。  
“味道好吗，哈？好吃吗？”  
伊蔵皱着脸咽了下去。  
“你自己怎么不吃？”  
远野眨眨眼睛，下流地说，“吃你的乳头好不好？”  
伊蔵立刻呼吸发紧。  
远野温柔地拥抱过来，嘴唇贴上他被蹂躏得红肿的肉丁，温暖的舌头卷着，吃得他胸口湿漉漉的。漂亮的黑发男人趴在他胸口，不时抬起眼来。  
“袴田真变态，被男人吃乳头也这么高兴。”  
“喜欢吃别人乳头的才是变态……”  
伊蔵气呼呼地反驳。远野用力吸他一下，广岛人忍不住“啊”地叫出来，片刻间好像全身都软了。  
远野捏他的腰侧，嘴唇在他胸口懒洋洋地笑着：  
“都是因为你这笨蛋的乳头太好吃了。喂，我说袴田，有没有给别人吃过啊？”

FIN.


End file.
